2018–19 NIFL Premiership
(19 March 2019) |biggest_away_win = (1 September 2018) Warrenpoint Town 0–5 Linfield (7 September 2018) Warrenpoint Town 0–5 Glentoran (9 February 2019) Dungannon Swifts 0–5 Linfield (22 March 2019) |highest_scoring = (22 December 2018) |matches_played = 228 |total_goals = 696 |prev_season = 2017–18 |next_season = 2019–20 }} The 2018–19 NIFL Premiership (known as the Danske Bank Premiership for sponsorship reasons) was the 11th season of Northern Ireland's highest national football league in this format since its inception in 2008, the 118th season of Irish league football overall, and the sixth season of the league operating as part of the Northern Ireland Football League. The season began on 4 August 2018 and concluded on 27 April 2019, with the play-offs for promotion/relegation and the Europa League then taking place in May 2019. Crusaders were the defending champions from the previous season. Linfield were the champions, lifting the league title for the second time in three seasons, and a record 53rd time overall. The title win was confirmed on 13 April 2019, following a 0–0 draw at home against the outgoing champions, Crusaders, which left them 12 points clear with three games remaining. Linfield entered the 2019–20 UEFA Champions League, while runners-up Ballymena United qualified for the 2019–20 UEFA Europa League, along with the play-off winners and 2018–19 Irish Cup winners. Teams Twelve teams competed in the 2018–19 NIFL Premiership, ten of which retained their Premiership status from the previous season. Ballinamallard United were relegated to the 2018–19 NIFL Championship after finishing bottom of the 2017–18 NIFL Premiership, and were replaced by Institute as winners of the 2017–18 NIFL Championship. Carrick Rangers finished in the promotion-relegation play-off place, and lost their Premiership place after losing the play-off 6–3 on aggregate against Championship runners-up Newry City. Stadia and locations League table Play-offs UEFA Europa League play-offs Four of the teams (Crusaders qualified for the Europa League directly as 2018–19 Irish Cup winners) that finished in the play-off places (3rd–7th position) participated in the Europa League play-offs to decide which team would qualify for the 2019–20 UEFA Europa League preliminary round. After victories over Coleraine and Glenavon in the semi-finals respectively, Cliftonville and Glentoran once again contested the final, with Cliftonville securing the last remaining place in next season's Europa League after a 2–0 win. This was a repeat of the 2016 and 2018 play-off finals, with Cliftonville winning 3–2 on both previous occasions. Semi-finals |time = 19:45 BST |round = Semi-final |team1 = Glenavon (3rd) |score = 2 – 4 |report = BBC Sport NIFL |team2 = Glentoran (7th) |goals1 = Marron Mitchell |goals2 = Murray Allen McDaid |stadium = Mourneview Park, Lurgan |stack = y |attendance = |referee = Lee Tavinder }} ---- |time = 19:45 BST |round = Semi-final |team1 = Cliftonville (5th) |score = 5 – 3 |aet = yes |report = BBC Sport NIFL |team2 = Coleraine (6th) |goals1 = Gormley McMenamin Curran Ives |goals2 = McLaughlin |stadium = Solitude, Belfast |attendance = |referee = Steven Gregg }} Final |time = 17:30 BST |round = Final |team1 = Cliftonville (5th) |score = 2 – 0 |aet = yes |report = BBC Sport NIFL |team2 = Glentoran (7th) |goals1 = Gormley McMenamin |goals2 = |stadium = Solitude, Belfast |attendance = |referee = Andrew Davey }} Cliftonville won the Europa League play-offs, and qualified for the 2019–20 UEFA Europa League preliminary round. NIFL Premiership play-offs Pre-play-off The 2018–19 NIFL Championship runners-up, Carrick Rangers, took part in a Championship promotion pre-play-off match against the 3rd-placed team, Portadown, with Carrick Rangers given home advantage as the higher-ranked of the two clubs. Carrick Rangers won the match 2–0 and advanced to the two-legged play-off against the 11th-placed NIFL Premiership team, Ards, for the last remaining place in the 2019–20 NIFL Premiership. The pre-play-off match was played on 30 April 2019. |time = 19:45 BST |team1 = Carrick Rangers (Ch. 2nd) |score = 2 – 0 |report = BBC Sport NIFL |team2 = Portadown (Ch. 3rd) |goals1 = McCallum Nixon |goals2 = |stadium = Taylors Avenue, Carrickfergus |attendance = |referee = Declan Hassan }} Play-off The 11th-placed Premiership team, Ards, played a two-legged tie against the pre play-off winners, Carrick Rangers, with Ards given the advantage of playing the second leg at home as the Premiership club. Carrick Rangers won the tie 3–1 on aggregate to secure promotion to the 2019–20 NIFL Premiership, with Ards being relegated to the Championship. The matches took place on 3 May and 6 May 2019. |time = 19:45 BST |round = First leg |team1 = Carrick Rangers (Ch. 2nd) |score = 1 – 0 |report = BBC Sport NIFL |team2 = Ards (Pr. 11th) |goals1 = Smith |goals2 = |stadium = Hotel Loughshore Arena, Carrickfergus |stack = y |attendance = |referee = Tony Clarke }} ---- |time = 19:45 BST |round = Second leg |team1 = Ards (Pr. 11th) |score = 1 – 2 |report = BBC Sport NIFL |team2 = Carrick Rangers (Ch. 2nd) |goals1 = Taylor |goals2 = Surgenor Strain |stadium = Bangor Fuels Arena, Bangor |attendance = |referee = Evan Boyce }} Carrick Rangers won 3–1 on aggregate, and were promoted to the 2019–20 NIFL Premiership. Ards were relegated to the 2019–20 NIFL Championship. Top goalscorers External links * Category:NIFL Premiership seasons Category:2018–19 in European association football leagues Category:2018–19 in Northern Ireland football